


Don't Move

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, oh my gosh they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Virgil meets Patton after his abusive ex kicks him out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Quinn Turnbeck (OC/Theorized Orange Side)
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Don't Move

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a 200 follower special on my sanders sides sideblog!  
> enjoy!

Virgil was carrying the laundry up the stairs of his campus dorm when a neighbor’s door swung open and someone shoved their poor roommate out, a glass vase following, crashing against concrete. Virgil watched as the person who was in the dorm stomped out, delivered a sharp slap to the person they had first shoved out, before slamming the door in their face.

“Uh...”

The person who was nursing his cheek turned, bright blue eyes meeting dark ones.

“Sorry you had to see that!” They were chipper and went to take a step before Virgil flung his hand out, dropping his laundry in the process.

“Don’t move!”

The person stopped and looked down at their bare feet and then the glass surrounding them. “Oh right, silly me!”

Virgil picked up his laundry basket and walked past the person, before setting said basket down at the foot of the next stairwell and coming back.

“Can I help you?”

“Sure! I’m Patton!” Patton flashed him a pained smile as Virgil gently crunched through glass, grateful that he was wearing military grade combat boots.

“Virgil.” He held out a hand for Patton to shake and instead the other pulled him into a hug.

“Thanks! So... how do we want to do this?”

Virgil shrugged and then swept Patton into a bridal carry, the small adult giving a startled squeak as he buried his face into Virgil’s neck. 

“You can come back to my dorm room, unless that one wasn’t yours... I’d be happy to get you to wherever you need to go.” Virgil shifted his grip so that Patton would be more comfortable as he waited for an answer.

“Can we go to yours? Please?”

“Of course.” Virgil carried him out of the glass and then up the stairs for good measure, as Patton was starting to shake a bit as shock broke through the initial adrenaline of whatever... that had been about. 

Once Patton was safely deposited on his bed, Virgil ran back down to snag his laundry.

“So, who was that?” Virgil asked delicately once he got back, cracking an instant ice pack and gently pressing it into Patton’s hands. The cold seemed to shock him and he jumped slightly before understanding flooded his face and he placed the ice on the reddening mark.

“Just my dormmate, you know how they get.”

“I really don’t think that they’re supposed to hurt you... Roman doesn’t with me.”

Patton closed his eyes and sighed. “It’s okay, he always apologizes.”

Virgil stayed quiet for a moment, mulling it over. “How many times?”

“How many times what silly?”

“Patton. Look, I don’t know you, but this seems abusive.” Virgil crossed his legs as he sat down on Roman’s beanbag, which was right across from wear Patton sat, clearly trying to avoid the conversation.

“Q’s not that bad.. He just gets upset if I don’t do stuff on time..”

“Oh god, are you dating him?”

“yeah?”

“Oh sweetie...” Virgil trailed off once he realized that he’d given the guy a nickname after knowing him for less than thirty minutes and he ran a nervous hand through his dyed hair. When he made eye contact with Patton again, he was surprised to see that tears were dripping down the other’s face.

“Shit, did I say something wrong?”

“No one’s ever called me that.” Patton sniffed and wiped at the tears with a free hand, “it was nice...”

Virgil will deny that he is contact oriented. But still he stood up and walked back over, sitting down next to Patton and wrapping an arm around him.

“I’m sorry.”

Patton leaned into his side, tears slowly growing into full on sobs. Virgil kept his arm wrapped around Patton and after a while, the smaller had shifted into Virgil’s lap, letting him fully hold him again.

“Don’t let me go back...”

Virgil rested his chin on Patton’s head. “I won’t. I’ll have Roman help get your stuff out of there and you can crash here until we can figure out a good dorm solution, okay?”

“Okay.”

...

True to his word, Virgil did not let Patton go back. After Roman came home from his classes, the pair went to raid Q with a few other friends, which resulted in then taking everything that was Patton’s and also a few Funko!Pop from the jerk’s collection.

Patton ended up staying for a week in the already crowded dorm room, sleeping next to Virgil at night and after the week, he moved into Virgil’s cousin’s dorm. Logan would be a change from Patton’s ex, but the pair seemed to get along fine.

Virgil missed him, although he’d laugh it off when Roman teased him about it. There was no need to pine after someone who was still recovering from domestic abuse.

Patton kept coming over though, with Logan in tow and the four would usually end up debating over small meaningless stuff while Roman made heart eyes at Logan and Virgil tried to contain his disgust at the idea of his cousin dating his best friend. He also tried to contain his growing feelings for the bubbly student.

...

They’re at a Christmas party five months later when it happens. Hell, Virgil doesn’t even celebrate Christmas but Roman had insisted in dragging him along and Virgil had only shown up because Patton had also said he was going.

Now they’re both under the mistletoe, by complete accident on Virgil’s part and purpose on Roman’s.

“You don’t have to.” Virgil stutters out as he goes to move away, but Patton catches his wrist and holds him there.

“Don’t move!”

Then, gently, _gently!_ he presses a feather light kiss to the corner of Virgil’s mouth, having to stand on his tiptoes to reach the emo’s face. 

“Thank you for everything.” He murmurs it and Virgil blushes before pulling Patton back in for a proper kiss.

And discreetly, from the other side of the room, Roman passes Logan a fifty dollar bill.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> Comments?  
> Join the discord? [(x)](https://discord.gg/j44mumS)


End file.
